Weird Woods
|jap_name = ペラペラのもり (Perapera no Mori) |jap_meaning = Weak Woods ペラペラ/ぺらぺら = Weak (paper, cloth), もり/森 = Woods |theme = Overgrown, thorny forest |world = Grass Land |treasure = Furniture: Telescope, Log Cake; Weird Woods CD |common enemies = Bow Waddle Dee, Bronto Burt, Buttonbee, Gordo, Scarfy, Shotzo, Spear Waddle Dee, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo |mini-boss = Wicked Willow |notes = Metamortex: Saucer }} Weird Woods is the eighth stage in Kirby's Epic Yarn. It is the second bonus stage, and is the last stage in Grass Land, coming after Mole Hole and preceding Pyramid Sands in Hot Land. Weird Woods is unlocked by obtaining a sufficient amount of beads in Mole Hole, and Kirby does not receive an Area Patch for completing this level. The stage scrolls automatically, which means a certain amount of time pressure and difficulty in backtracking, while Kirby proceeds through the stage using the Saucer Metamortex transformation. Wicked Willow, the first mid-boss in the game, makes its first and only appearance in the stage. Overview At the beginning of the stage, Kirby is in an empty area with a Pull Patch to his right, and beyond that, a cliff too tall to jump over. The player should pull the Pull Patch and take the Metamortex behind it, transforming Kirby into his Saucer form. Once Kirby transforms, the screen starts autoscrolling to the right, and the main part of the level begins. On the other side of the cliff are three Waddle Dees walking around and two Bronto Burts carrying beads. These enemies are harmless, but they can be sucked up for beads and for charging up Kirby's energy attack. If the player vacuums up three of these enemies, they can break the nearby Cloth Blocks for more beads. Past the Cloth Blocks is an Enemy Patch that produces Waddle Dees, which the player can suck up; however, they should be careful of the upcoming Bow Waddle Dee while doing so. The player will then encounter two Shotzos mounted on the ceiling, preventing Kirby from hovering too high, and two Spear Waddle Dees guarding the ground. Here will be another Enemy Patch that spawns Bronto Burts. Additionally, above the Enemy Patch and between the Shotzos, the player can cause a rectangle of beads to appear by collecting the Event Orb. The two-star Star Patch then appears, blocked off from the left side by Cloth Blocks, which Kirby can pass through if his energy attack is charged up; if not, he can go around and obtain the item from the right side, as long as the player is cautious of the autoscroll. After that, the player will encounter a triangle of Flower Bumpers, and in the middle of those bumpers, an Enemy Patch spawning Bronto Burts carrying beads. The player may take advantage of the Enemy Patch to increase their streak, but then they must move on, passing another Bow Waddle Dee and activating an Event Orb for more beads. Here, the path slopes down, and the player must either use careful timing to bypass the spinning thorns or use Kirby's energy attack to destroy them. As the player travels downward, they should make sure to go all the way down to collect the first treasure, the Telescope, and some beads. In the next part of the stage, there are two Bronto Burts, each carrying a Waddle Doo. The player should suck these up, in addition to the Bronto Burts spawned by a nearby Enemy Patch, so as to be able to obtain the second treasure, the Log Cake, which is surrounded by Cloth Blocks. The path soon narrows into a cave, and the player will encounter Wicked Willow. During the fight, the autoscroll pauses, allowing the player to vacuum up the spiky buds the tree drops to charge up Kirby's energy attack. After being damaged two times, Wicked Willow will be blasted apart, the player can collect the beads that are left behind, and the autoscroll will continue. Now back in the forest, the player will find a Scarfy and an Event Orb near the top of the level, and an Enemy Patch spawning numerous Waddle Dees below it. The player must quickly destroy the Yarn Blocks and Cloth Blocks the Waddle Dees stand on to progress downward to progress onward before being crushed by the autoscroll. If the player is fast enough, they can get the Event Orb beforehand to create a trail of beads; if they are especially fast, they can collect the three-star Star Patch at the bottom of the path before the autoscroll moves it offscreen. Following this is a section containing three Spear Waddle Dees, two Flower Bumpers, and an Enemy Patch spawning Bronto Burts with beads. The player must again suck these enemies up to charge up Kirby's energy attack, which they should use to break the two upcoming Cloth Blocks and access the CD of the level. In the final section of the level, the player will encounter two Buttonbees and an Enemy Patch that produces Waddle Dees. If the player vacuums these enemies up, they will be able to easily access the upcoming five-star Star Patch; the Star Patch is guarded from below by a wall of Buttonbees, so using Kirby's energy attack removes that obstacle. At this point, the path briefly splits into two alternative routes: the player can either go up, destroying Bow Waddle Dees and Cloth Blocks containg beads, or down, dodging Waddle Doos carried by Bronto Burts. When the paths rejoin, the area widens drastically, allowing the player to choose their own route. Near the bottom, a Flower Bumper moves back and forth horizontally, while an Enemy Patch spawns Waddle Dees. At the top, there is a small spinning thorn wheel, followed by a horizontally-moving Flower Bumper, a Bronto Burt carrying beads, and an Event Orb that creates a trail of beads leading through the middle of the room. Both the top and the bottom of this area end in another spinning vine wheel, and when the player successfully passes these, Kirby arrives in a windy cave full of beads. Here, the player must defeat Wicked Willows again in the same fashion as before, though the wind currents continuously push Kirby into the spiked floor. Once Wicked Willows is defeated again, Kirby passes through the Reel Gate, returns to normal, and rings the Bonus Bell to end the level. Trivia *Unlike the rest of the stages in Grass Land, Weird Woods takes place during nighttime. *While a few other stages contain the Saucer Metamortex, Weird Woods is the only stage to make use of it for the whole level. Music Gallery KEY Weird Woods.png|Stage preview KEY_Weird_Woods.jpg|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' Kirby weirdwoods 8.jpg|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' es:Bosque nocturno de:Seltsamer Wald ja:ペラペラのもり zh:奇异森林 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Forest